neverendeonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Hall of Many Things
This article is about the dungeon. For other uses of "fuck this shit," see [http://neverendeon.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Why_We_Can%27t_Have_Nice_Things why we can't have nice things]. '' '''The Hall of Many Things', or the Rei Multa, is a short dungeon under the Temple of Olidammara in Gods' Island, Malvont. Although the Hall is not the hardest dungeon in Eon, it is often called the most challenging due to its contrariness and rage-inducing, counter-intuitive, extremely deadly puzzle rooms. The Hall, unlike most dungeons, does not contain a set number of rooms or amount of treasure. As a holy location to the trickster god, it has an infinite number of floor plans and a possibly infinite amount of treasure, including items ranging from mundane gold and jewels to extremely ultra-rare loot drops such as Masks of Destiny, segments of The Amulet, or even Astral Deva Blood. It may seem like the Hall of Many Things is a source of infinite wealth for any given party, but due to the contrary nature of the dungeon the longer a person stays in the Hall the likelihood that they will emerge either alive or sane eventually drops to zero. There is an entry fee for adventurers wishing to explore the Hall of Many Things. This fee is paid to the cleric who presides over the temple, who only allows predominantly non-lawful parties to enter. The fee changes based on the needs of the temple, but is usually somewhere around 50,000 Malvont Dollars. Luckily, priests of Olidammara can be bribed with impunity. In Eon The Jade Warriors During Eon: The Jade Warriors (Spring 2008) The Company explored the Hall of Many Things, in which two party members almost died, one actually died, and Baudin Dommilan walked off the universe in utter frustration. Sil'meelen had been posted as a city guard to the temple, and decided to join the party through the dungeon in order to get away from the very slobby head priest. She almost died in the very first room of the dungeon when she fell on some spikes, and Ulfgar nearly died as well while trying to save her. Ashra led a mutiny against Shiolay and Jose Freespirit while in the Dimension Door room, an event that eventually caused Baudin Dommilan to walk off the face of the universe, Ethan of Malvont to have permanent, unending trauma, and Shiolay to meet his angelic ancestor. The Infinite Horizons In Eon: Infinite Horizons (Summer 2008), the crew of the Infinite Horizons explored the Hall of Many Things. Kruglor almost died in the first room, but later had lunch while slowly removing the spike that had impaled him from his torso. It was in the Hall's famous Dimension Door that Kruglor first gained his reputation for tossing femurs at everything IN THE MULTIVERSE. Valera Oak III picked up his one and only Sanity Point here through the "tears without tea" puzzle. The Holiday Special The Eon Holiday Special (2009) saw Tiemp Hiss, Luke Fenn, Kalera, Lyle Tosscobble, and Apple explore the Hall of Many Things. Lyle's dog Bomb Baby died through the crush trap in the spike pit. Luke solved the "tears without tea" puzzle, but picked up three sanity points through staring into infinity twice and into the face of Olidammara once. Tiemp was permanently stranded on an alternate Prime Material Plane through shenanigans with the dimension door. Total Goals achieved: Luke - sanity points +3; Kalera - new crazy boyfriend; Tiemp Hiss - escape from slavery/gambling debts; Apple - hell if I know...; Lyle - 1 lyle-sized bag of gold, 1 saved halfling leader, 1 magic weapon (ice), 1 curse that caused all mirrors he held to shatter (have a fun time with shaving on the go). The New Holiday Hall of Many Bees Category:Locations Category:Why We Can't Have Nice Things Category:Dungeons Category:Malvont